HDKD/İnşirah
Sh:»5910 NRAH ¡ ¤Š£’Ûa ¢ñ‰ì¢ ›YT Bu, inirah sûresidir. Cümhura göre mekkîdir, Vedduhadan sonra nâzil olmutur. Hattâ Tavus ve Ömer ibni Abdilazîz bunu onun tetimmesi addederek ikisini bir Sûre saymı ve bir rek'atta okumu oldukları rivayet edilmitir. Lâkin mütevater olan alel'umum Mushaflarda a raları besmele ile ayrılmı v e a ere kıraetlerinin hepsinde de iki Sûre olarak okuna gelmi olduu cihetle b ir S ûre s ayılmaları doru deildir. Aralarında iddeti ittisal bulunmakla beraber evvelkisi vahyin inkıtaı ile husule gelen gam ve dıykı sadır zamanında nâzil olarak inirah bah etmi, ikincisi ise i nirah halinde nâzik olarak onun hukmünü beyan ve ni'metten mün'ıme tergıb etmi olmak ıtibariyle farklıdırlar. Bu, evvelkinden ziyade bir kuvvet ifade etmekte olduu cihetle Bikaî bunun medenî olduuna kail olmu, bni Merduye de Câbir ibni Abdillahdan usür ve yüsür âyetlerinin Medine de nâzil olduuna dair bir hadîs de rivayet eylemitir. Bu Sûrenin müfadına nazaran medenî olması yakımaz deil ise de hadîsin sıhhatinde tevakkuf edilmi ve m ekkî olduu tesbit olunmutur. Âyetleri - Bil'ittifak sekizdir. Fasılası - lPaPÚ harfleridir. Sh:»5911 á¡ gggggggggggîy© £ŠÛa å¡ y¤à¨ Š£ Ûa é¡ Ü¨£Ûa á¡ggggggggggg¤2¡ ›S =Ú‰ ¤‹ë¡ Ù¤äÇ bä¤È™ëë ›R =Ú‰¤†• ÙÛ ¤Š¤’ã á¤Ûa ›Q É ß £æb¡ Ï ›U 6ÚŠ×¤ ‡¡ ÙÛ bä¤ÈÏ‰ë ›T =Ú Š¤èÃ œÔ¤ãa ô¬©ˆ £Ûa o¤ËŠÏ a‡b¡ Ï ›W a6Š¦ ¤í¢ Š ¡¤ È¢¤Ûa Éß £æa¡ ›V a=Š¦ ¤í¢ Š¡ ¤ È¢ ¤Ûa ›k¤ Ë¤‰bÏ Ù£2¡ ‰ óÛ¨a¡ ë ›X =¤k–¤ãbÏ Meali erifi erh etmedik mi senin içün b arını? 1 Ve indirmedik m i s enden o b ârını? 2 Ki zâr etmiti bütün zahrını? 3 Ve yükseltmedik mi senin zikrini 4 Demek ki zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık var 5 Evet o zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık var 6 O halde boaldın mı yine kalk yorul 7 Ve ancak rabbına rabet et, hep ona dorul 8 1. ›¤Š¤’ã ¤áÛa erh etmedik mi? -Açıp geniletmedik mi ›ÙÛ senin için- senin saadetin için ›=Ú‰¤†•  sadrını -gösünü de nefesine genilik, kalbine ferah, nefsine kuvvet ve inbisat vermedik mi? Hal ve istıkbalde, Dünya ve Âhırette bütün muradları iyzah edip de her mükili yenecek büyük bir ruh ile hayretten hidâyete, gamdan sürura, darlıktan g enilie irdirmedik mi? Râgıb demitir ki: erhin aslı eti ve o kabîl eyleri bast etmek, ya'ni açıp geniletmektir, erhi sadır da bundandır ki ilâhî bir nur ve Allah tarafından bir sekînet ve bir ruh ile onu geniletmektir. Sh:»5912 ihab da der ki, aslı bastı lahm olduu ve b unda b ir m ezellet v e i çini de onda gizli olanı zâhire çıkarmayı müstelzim bir tevsi' bulunduu için erh ve genilik k alb h akkında da isti'mal olunmutur. Hüznünü izâle ederek meserret verecek ey'i idraki bir erh ve tevsi' addolunmutur. Çünkü onun sıkıntısını açacak ve hemmini izâle edecek geni bir nefes aldırmak gibi herhangi bir sebeb, bir duygu, bir ilham ile ondan gaib veya ona hafî bulunan meserreti mucib bir ey zâhir olur ki bu bir kitabı iyzah etmek ma'nasına erh denilmek gibidir. Sonra da bu ma'na kalbin mahalli olan sadırda m ubalâa için isti'mal olunmutur. Çünkü bir ey'in genilemesi zarfının da genilemesini ıktıza eder. Onun için iidirsin ki sürûra bast ve genilik, zıddına da kabız ve darlık tesmiye ederler. Bu bir kaç mertebe vesait ile kinayeye müteferri' olan mecazlardandır. Lâkin uyuundan sonra hafa kalkmı, vesaıt mürtefi' olmutur . Bu beyan erhin bir erhidir. ihab, erhi halımden erhi kalbe ve ondan erhi sadre intikal ederek gitmitir. L âkin erhi lahimden, göüs açıp geniletmee, ondan nefes geniliine ve kalbin inbisatına ve ondan nefsin ma'nevî olan sürur ve inkiafına geçmek daha muvafıktır. SADR, h er eyin ön ve ba tarafı olduu gibi insanın gövdesinin de belinden baına doru ön ve içinden kalb ve cierleri hâvî bulunan üst kısmı, ya'ni sîne, göüs veya baır dediimizdir. Arkadan sırta da zahr denilir. Mahalliyyet veya cüz'iyyet alâkasıyle kalb veya nefisten kinâye de olur. Dıtan göüs darlıı za'f emaresi sayıldıı ve içten g öüs darlıı dıykı sadır, nefes darlıı, kalb sıkıntısı ve elem ve ıztırab ve tehammülsüzlük demek olduu gibi dıından göüs genilii, vüs'atı sadır: Kuvvet alâmeti, göüs açılması: Arı itiyak, içten i nirahı sadır; n efes g enilii, rahat, inirahı kalb: Ruhan sürur ve evk, k arîha v e ma'lûmat ve tehammül vüs'ati ma'nalarını Sh:»5913 ifade eder. Bu suretle erhı sadır, esâsen gösünü, barını açıp geniletmek demek olduu halde bununla kalbe ferahlık vermek ve nefsi herhangi bir fi'il ve kavle açıp ne'e ve sürur ile t elekkîye geniletmek ma'nasından kinâye edilmek de mütearef olmutur. Ö yle k i erh ve inirahı sadır denildii zaman maddeten gösü veya kalbi açmak veya yarmaktan ziyade ma'nevî olan bu sürur ve inbisat ma'nası anlaılır. Â lûsî d erki a slı fesh ve tevsia olup iyzahta ayi' olduu gibi süruri nefiste de ayi' olmutur. Hattâ bunda hakikati urfiyyedir denilse baîd olmutur. Hattâ bunda hakikati urfiyyedir denilse baîd olmaz ve bu kalbe tealluk ettii zamandır. Kalbini ununla erh etti demek onunla mesrur etti demektir. Çünkü kalb, nefsin menzili gibidir. Adeten de menzilih tevsîi ondaki nâzilin sürurunu müstelzim olur. Kalbin mahalli olan sadre tealluk ettiî, erhı sadır denildii zaman da böyledir. Bu ekseriya kalb geniliini d e i fade eder. Çünkü adeten bir menzilin etrafını geniletmek menzilin geniliiyle mütenasib olur. Etrafı da geniletir ki behceti ziyade olsun. Bundan bilvasıta nefsin süruruna intikal olunur. Kalb veya sadre tealluk ettii zaman ba'zı kerre bir de ma'lûmatın teksiri ma'nası murad olunur. Denilmi ki s anki m a'lûmat g eni bir fezaya muhtac imi ve kalb de onun mahalli imi gibi tehayyül olunur da ma'lûmat çoaldıkça kalbin de geni olması lâzım gelecei mülâhaza edilir. Ba'zı kerrede bundan nefistekinin teksiri murad olunur. Denilmitir ki bu da ma'lûmatın tevsii n efsin t evsîini ıktıza eder mülâhazasıyledir. Ba'zı kerre de erhı sadr ile, nefsin kuvvei kudsiyye ve envarı ilâhiyye ile t e'yidi ma'nası murad olunur. Öyle ki nefis ma'lûmat alaylarının meydanı, melekât yıldızlarının eması, envai t ecelliyatın arı, varidat s ürülerinin f eri olur da artık onu bir ein, b ir einden igal etmez, onun ındinde olacak» olan, olmu müsavî olur ve bu ma'nalardan her biri makamına göre murad olunur. Allah teâlânın Resûlüne Sh:»5914 imtinanı makamı olan bu makama en münasib olan ma'na ise - Râgıbın da anlattıı vechile- bu sonuncu ma'nadır. Maamafih dier ma'nalar da tecviz edilmitir gça. Zâhir olan bu inirahın Vedduha sûresinin nüzuliyle hasıl olmasıdır. Maamafih « Ù£2¡ ‰ á¤a |¡ £j¡  » sûresinde de bunun bir mukaddimesi bulunduu gibi bundan sonra sûrei Kadre kadar bunun mukaddimat ve netaicini bir iyzah v ardır. Müfessirîn erhı sadırda iki kavil zikretmilerdir. Birisi -Haberlerde varid olduu üzere sabavetinde veya nübüvveti sırasında v eya sra gecesinde cismanî bir ameliyye suretinde gösü akk edilerek kalbi çıkarılıp yıkanıp yine y erine k onduktan s onra i yman v e h ikmet i le doldurulmu olmasıdır ki b u m ünakaelidir. Maddî kalb yıkanmasının iyman, ılim, hikmet, efekat gibi ma'neviyyat ile alâka ve münasebetine kail olmıyanlar bu babdaki rivayetleri ma'kul görmiyerek redd etmiler. Bu ameliyyenin esas itibariyle imkânını ve maddî temizliin m a'nevî t emizlik ile de alâka ve münasebetini düünenler d e k abul e tmi, bununla beraber burada murad o olduunda ısrar e tmemilerdir. Nübüvvetten evvel mukaddimatı olan irhasat v e k eramat dahi inkâr olunamazsa da Sûrelerin tertibine nazaran buradaki erhı sadrın ne nübüvvetten evvel ne de nübüvvet sırasında deil. Vedduhanın nüzuliyle yâhud da sonra olması zâhirdir. Bu cihetle cismanî ma'naya da delâlet eyliyen en kuvvetli rivayet ise Mi'rac gecesine dair olarak Buharî, Müslim, Tirmizî ve neseîde Katâdeden merviy olan u hadîstir: Demitir ki bize Enes ibni Mâlik, Mâlik ibni Sa'saadan Hazreti Peygamber sallâllü aleyhi vesellemden tahdîs etti. Peygamber buyurdu ki: Ben Beytin yanında uyur uyanık arası bir halde iken içinde zemzem suyu bir altın tasla bana gelindi de sadrım uraya v e uraya kadar erh edildi - Katâde d emi ki: Enese ne kasdediyor dedim, karnımın aaısına kadar dedi- buyurdu ki: Derken kalbim çıkarıldı da Sh:»5915 zemzem suyile yıkandı, sonra y erine i ade edildi, sonra iyman ve hikmet dolduruldu, sonra bürak getirildi, onun üzerine Cibril aleyhisselâm ile beraber gittim, ta Semai Dünyaya vardık. lh elhadîs... Bundan en vâzıh olarak anlaılan beynennevmi evlyakaza misalî bir inkiaf ve müahede olması ve a sıl neticenin iyman ve hikmet dolarak Mi'racın vuku' bulmasıdır. Burada bu ma'na murad olunabilir ve bu vechile bu Sûre Mi'raca iaret olabilir. Vedduhanın nüzulü esnasında da bir inkiaf ve müahede v ukuu g eçmi olduuna göre de bir mi'rac olmu demektir. sra gecesiyle Vedduhanın nüzulü arasında ne kadar zaman bulunduu ma'lûm d eil ise de Mi'rac hadîslerinde bu Sûrelerin mazmunlarına tesadüf edildii ve Vedduhadaki l eylden murad leylei sra olduuna dair de bir rivayet bulunduu cihetle bunların Mi'rac ile alâkadar olduunu kabul etmek lâzım gelir. Bunda ise cismanî erh, ihtilâflı; ruhanî erh ittifaklı olduu için herhangisi olursa olsun erhı sadırdan asıl murad, g aye o lan s on m a'na o lmak ıktıza eyler, o da iyman v e hikmet ile hakikat inirahıdır ki c isimler o nun i çin çalıır ve ona feda edilir. Hakikatte bir elem olan cismanî ameliyyeler onun bir vesiylesi olmak itibariyle kolaylıkla iktiham olunur. Onun için u ikinci k avil ihtilâfsızdır: KNCS - erhı sadırdan murad, ma'rifet ve tâate raci' olandır ki bunu da bir kaç vechile iyzah etmilerdir: 1- Aleyhissalâtü vesselâm ns-ü cinne meb'us olunca Allahdan baka ma'buddan ve âbidden berâet ile ns-ü Cinne münâzea etmek ibtida zor gelmi, gösünü daraltmıtı, fakat Allah teâlâ ona öyle âyetler göstermiti ki onlarla bütün o mükilâtı ıktihama vüs'at bulmu ve yüklenmi olduu her meakkat, her ey gözünde k üçülmü idi. O suretle ki kalbinden bütün hümumu çıkarmı, ancak bir hemm bırakmıtı, nafakası ıyali gailelerini tınmaz ns-ü Cinden teveccüh eden ezâlara ehemmiyyet vermez Sh:»5916 olmutu, hattâ onlar gözünde sinekten küçük olmulardı, ne tehdidlerinden korkar, ne de mallarına, canlarına meyl ederdi, u halde erhı sadır, Dünyanın hakaretine Â hıretin kemaline ılimden ıbaret olur ki bunun nazîri sûrei En'amda « ¤æa ¤…Š¡ ¢í ¤åß ë ¡7â 5 ¤5¡¤ Û¡ ê¢‰¤†• ¤Š¤’í ¢éí ¡ †è¤í æ¤a é¢£Ü¨Ûa ¡… ¡Š í¢ ¤åàÏ b¦uŠy Ô¦b£î¡ ™ ¢ê‰¤†• ¤3È¤ví é¢Ü£š¡ ¢í » dir. Buharîde de bni Abbastan « ›â¡ 5 ¤5¡¤ Û¡ ¢ê‰¤†• é¢£¨Ü Ûa Š‘ P›¤ Š¤’ã ¤áÛa » diye z ikrolunur d emekle yalnız bu ma'na gösterilmitir. En'amda da geçtii üzere rivayet olunmutur ki: Ya Resulallah! Sadır inirah eder mi? Dediler, evet buyurdu, onun alâmeti nedir dediler: Dâri gururdan tecâfî, dâri hulûda inâbe ve nüzulünden evvel ölüm için hazırlıktır, buyurdu. Bunun hasılı udur: Allaha ve va'd-ü vaîdine sıdk ile iyman insana Dünyada zühdü ve Âhırete rabeti ve mevte hazırlanmayı iycab eder. 2- Resûlullahın sînesi bütün mühimmata açılmıtı, telâ etmez, muztarib olmaz, aırmaz, sıkıntı ve ferah hallerinin ikisinde de münerih bulunur, mükellef olduu vazîfesini eda ile megul o lurdu. « Ùj¡ Ü¤ Ó » denilmeyip de « =Ú‰¤†• » denilmesi, bu erhin vüs'atine, ya'ni yalnız bâtında kalmayıp asarı zâhirde de tecellî ettiine tenbih olmalıdır. Ya'ni Resûlullahın sînesi « åîä© ß¡ ¤ªì¢à¤ÜÛ¡ Ùybäu ¤œ1¡ ¤aë » muktezasınca bütün mü'minlere ra'fet ve efekatle açıktır. Bir de « =Ú‰¤†• ¤Š¤’ã ¤áÛa » denilmekle iktifa olunmayıp da « ÙÛ » denilmesinde nükteler vardır. BRS, «lâm» ın «lâm» a tekabülüdür. Ya'ni « ›ô×¤Š¡ ˆ¡ Û¡ ñ5£–Ûa á¡ Ó¡aë P›æ¡ ë¢†¢j¤ÈîÛ¡ ü£ a¡  » buyurulduu vechile sen bütün tâatı benim için yaparsın ben de yaptıımı senin için yaparım demek olur. KNCS de risaletin menafiı, sevabı Allaha deil; Resûle âid olduuna tenbih olur. Ya'ni benim için deil, senin için erh ettik. ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ, b u erhte mazarrat ihtimalini selb içindir. Ya'ni aleyhine deil, bütün akıbeti hayr olmak üzere Sh:»5917 lehine erh ettin. Çünkü gafillerde olduu gibi b ir ç ok f erahların, inirahların sonu felâket olur. Netekim « ¤á¢ç a‡b¡ Ï ¦òn ¤Ì2 ¤á¢çbã¤ˆ a aì¬ m¢ë@ a¢ ¬bà2¡ aìy¢ Š¡ Ï a‡a¡ ó¬ £n¨y ›7æì¢àÜÈ¤ í ü ¢s¤îy ¤å¡ß ¤á¢è¢u‰¡ ¤†n¤ä  P›æì¢Ü¡ ß¢j¤ » buyurulmutur. «Nun» ile « ¤Š¤’ã ¤áÛ a » buyurulup da « ¤Š¤‘a ¤áÛa » buyurulmamasında da iki v ecih v ardır: «Nun» ta'zîm nunu olması itibariyle mün'ımin azameti ni'metinin azametine delâlet eyler, cemi' «nunu» na hamledildii takdirde de ma'na u olur. Bu erhi y aparken d orudan doru yalnız yapıvermedim. Meleklerimi de çalıtırdım, sen o melâikeyi önünde ve etrafında görüyordun ki kalbin kuvvet bulsun da risaleti o kuvveti kalb ile eda edesin. Bu surette sûrei Cindeki « ¢éã£b¡ Ï 4§ ì¢‰ ¤åß¡ ó¨šm¤‰a å ¡ß ü£ a¡ a=¦†ya é© ¬j ¡î¤Ë óÜ¨Ç Š¢¡è Ä¤í¢ 5Ï aì¢ÌÜ¤2a ¤†Ó ¤æa áÜ¤Èî¡Û a=¦†• ‰ é© 1¡ ¤Ü ¤å¡ß ë ¡é ¤í†í å¡ î¤ 2 ¤åß¡ ¢Ù¢Ü¤í ¤áè¡ í¤ †Û bà 2¡ Âbyaëá¤ è¡ £2¡ ‰ p¡ ü b ‰¡ » mazmununa d a i aret olur. 2. ›=Ú‰¤‹ë¡ Ù¤äÇ bä¤È™ëë - Vazı', mutlak koymak ma'nasına olduu gibi aaılatmak, indirmek, ıskat etmek ma'nalarına da gelir. Burada yükü indirmek ma'nasınadır ki bütün bütün ıskat etmek veya hafifletmekten eamm olabilir. Zîra Vizir, aır yük demektir. Günah ve vebâl ma'nası da bundandır. 3 . ›=Ú Š¤èÃ œÔã¤ a ô¬ˆ© £Ûa - «Vizr» in sıfatıdır. NKAZ, n ızk yâhud nekıyz yapmaktır. Nıkz, yıkıntıya, bozuntuya ve seyr-ü sefer sebebiyle zebun olmu deveye denildii gibi bir eyin bozulurken, üzülürken, ezilirken, koparken ve bir yükün yıkılmaa mütemayil b ir v az'ıyyette ç ıkardıı s ese, s ahtiyan, aaç, yük, araba gıcırtısı, mafsıllerin, kemiklerin çıtırtısı ve b a'zı kuların çıırtısı ve b ir ienin azı sorulurken çıkan m ıcırtısı gibi seslere de nıkz ve nakıyz ve böyle ses etmee inkaz d enilir. u halde inkazı zahr, yükün sırta aır basarak kemiklerini çatırdatması veya ü züp z aıyf düürmesi, zâr-u zebun etmesi demek olur. Ki bizim belini kütletti, kemiklerini birbirine geçirdi ta'birlerimiz gibi aırlık, zorluk tasvirinde Sh:»5918 meseldir. Burada murad Peygambere mukaddema tehammülü aır gelmi olan zorlukların böyle b ir b ari girân hey'etinde temsilen tasviridir. Ba'zıları, nıkz d eve g ibi z aıyflenmek ma'nasından, ç okları da nakıyz çıkarmaktan kemikleri gıcırdatmak çatırdatmak ma'nasına mülâhaza etmilerdir. bni Cerîr demitir ki: « =ÚŠ¤èÃ œÔ¤ãa », zahrına aır bastı da ona vehn verdi kaattı demektir. Bu, Arabın u kavlindendir ki deve seferden döndükte sefer onu zaıyfletmi, etini gidermi olduu zaman o deveye «bu nıkzı sefer» derler. Râzî ve sairleri de demilerdir ki lûgat uleması öyle dediler: Bunun aslı udur. Sırta yük aır bastıı zaman onun bir nakıyzı, ya'ni hafîf bir sesi iidilir. Nakıyz mahmillerin, rihalin, adlâın, beırin yük bastıı zamanki sesidir gça. Evvelkinde «zahr» ın mef'uli-bih olması zâhir denebilirse de ikincide gayri zâhirdir. Çünkü bu ma'naca inkaz seslendirmek deil, yükün sesi olmak lâzım gelir. Bundan dolayı bunu sebebine isnad kabilinden mecaza hamletmiler, seslenmee sebeb olacak derecede aır basmak ma'nasına « é¢ ÜÔ¤qaë œ¡ îÔ¡ £äÛa óÜÇ ¢éÜày ¤ôa » diye tefsir eylemilerdir ki bunun aslı « ÚŠ¡ ¤èÃ é¡ 2¡ œÔ¤ãa » ya'ni o yükle sırtın gıcırdamı, bel kemiklerin çatırdamı demek olur. Bunun için biz de iki v eche d ahi m uhtemil o lmak ü zere z ahrını zar e tmi olan o bari girânı senden indirdi. A ttı mealinde ifade eyledik. Lâkin burada « œÔ¤ãa » ye böyle müteaddî ma'nası verilmek için çalıılmasına benim gönlüm pek razı olmıyor. Bu ses Resûlullahın sırtına deil, s ırtındaki o aır yüke, vizre âid olmalı. Murad da Resûlullahın arkasındaki o aır yükün g ıcırtısından, ezâsından çok müteesir olduunun beyanı olmalıdır, d emek i stiyorum. Bu ma'nayı anlatmak için de « ÚŠ¡ ¤èÃ » mef'ulibih deil « ÚŠ¡ ¤èÃ óÏ¡ » ma'nasında mef'ulifîh olmalıdır. Gerçi Nahivde, zarfi mekândan «fi» nin hazfı pek câiz deil i se de cihatı sitt, cânib ve cihet, haric ve dahil gibi müstesnalarda câiz Sh:»5919 olduu ma'lûmdur. Zahr de cihatı sitten half ma'nasıyle mülâhaza edildii surette «fi» nin hazfı câiz olmak lâzım gelir v e b u m a'na i snadı mecazîden daha yakın ve daha güzeldir. öyle demek olur: Sırtında gıcırdamakta, bu suretle sana ezâ vermekte olan o vizri, o aır yükü senden artık indirdik. Bir kısım müfessirîn burada vizri « 6¤áç¡ ‰¡ ì¢è¢Ã ó¨ÜÇ ¤á¢ç‰ a‹¤ëa æìÜ¢à¡ z¤ í á¤ ç¢ ë » gibi aır günah ma'nasına hamlederek vaz'ı vizri « ¨ Š£bm bßë Ùj¡ ¤ã‡ ¤åß¡ â£†Ômbß ¢é£ÜÛa ÙÛ Š1¡ ¤ÌîÛ¡ » gibi günahı mafiret ma'nasına telâkki e tmilerdir. Lâkin zenb ta'biri P eygamberlerden s udûru c âiz o labilen z elle v e h ılâfi evlâ gibi sagaire amil olabilirse de aırlık ma'nasını mutazammın bulunan vizrin saaire ıtlâkı münasib olmıyacaı gibi aırlıı bilhassa « =Ú Š è¤ Ã œÔ¤ãa ô©ˆ¬£Ûa » diye ehemmiyetle büyütülmü olan vizrin sagîre mahiyyetinde küçük kusurdan ıbaret t elâkki edilmesi de hiç münasib görünmez. Gerçi bunun bu aırlıı haddi zatında büyük günah olmasından d eil, huluku azîm olan Peygamberin en küçük bir günahtan b ile iddetle müteessir ve mamum olması hasebiyle olduu güzel bir vecih olabilirse de hılâfı zâhir olmaktan kurtulmaz. Onun için bunun günah ma'nasına deil, aır yük, hımli sekıyl, bari girân ma'nasıyle Peygamberi nübüvvetten evvel veya nübüvvetin bidayetlerinde son derece gamlandıran ve tehammülü aır gelen bir takım zorluklar demek olması daha d orudur ve çoklarının muhtarı da budur. Bu zorluklar, bu aırlıklar hakkında tefsirler de balıca unlar sayılmıtır: 1 -Balâda da geçtii üzere nübüvvetten evvel cahiliyye âlemi içindeki hayret halinin sıkleti. Z ira i btida sırf aklı kâmili ile nazar eden, bir taraftan kavminin irk-ü cehalet içindeki hallerinin fenalıı, bir taraftan da kendisi ademden vücuda getiren ve yetîm iken barındırıp yetitiren, hayat, akıl ve güzel seciyyelerle ni'metler veren Allah teâlânın üzerindeki ni'metlerini görmü ve bunların büyüklüüne k arı r abbine n asıl ve ne yolda itaat ve Sh:»5920 hızmet edeceini de bilememi olduundan dolayı vicdanında b üyük ıztırabla duymutu. Nübüvvet gelince bu hayret zâil olmu, onun muktezası olan vizir üzerinden atılmıtır. u ma'lûmdur k i b ir y ükün a ırlıı vermi olduu ezâ ve elem ile mütenasib olduu gibi b ir g ünahın aırlıı da neticesindeki azabın iddetine göredir. Bu cihetle gerek yük, gerek günah aırlıı hakikatte ruha âid olan bir elem ve azâb aırlıı olmakta birletii için y ük b ir g ünah, g ünah b ir y ük g ibi m ülâhaza o lunarak i kisi d e b ir a ırlık mefhumiyle vizir ma'nasında birletirilir. Gönülde duyulan gam ve eleme vizir ta'bir edilmesi bu itibar iledir. Ancak yük elemi zâil olarak sonu bir ecr-ü hazza müntehî olmak itibariyle elemi müteahhır olan günahtan ayrılır. O cihetle vizr olmaktan çıkar, ni'met olur. Büyük bir kâr için nice aır yükler, a cı gamlar bir ni'met evkıyle karılanarak yolu bulununca hazz-u sürur içinde kolaylıkla çekilir, günah ise kendisi bir zevk olsa bile neticesi elem olduundan bunun aksine olur. Bir de ni'met haddi zatinde herkes için memdûhdur. Fakat leiym ve denî olan kimseler hizmet mukabilinde olmıyarak cabadan ni'met yiyip durmaktan hayâ etmez, utanmaz da buldukça ımarır. Kerîm, âlîcenab kimse ise gördüü in'ame karı h izmet e dememi veya o ni'meti yerine sarf eyliyememi olmaktan sıkılır, müteezzî olur ve bir hızmet yolu bulmaksızın o ni'mete nâil olup durmak kendisine girân gelir. « =ô¨Œ¤v¢m ò§ à¤Èã¡ ¤åß¡ ¢ê†¤äÇ¡ †§ yü¡ bßë » vasfına mâ sadak olmak ister. O s ırada o mün'ım bir nevi' hızmet teklif e dince o h ızmet a ır bile olsa onun edasını canına m innet b ilerek o a ırlık ona hafif görünür. te nübüvvet gelince Hazreti Peygamberden o hayret zâil olmu bulunduu gibi o ılmin ve bu kerîm ahlâkın hukmiyle o gam ve elem kendisinden mürtefi' olmu ve o zorluklar s ühulete m unkalib o lmutur. 2- Nübüvvetin gelmesiyle yol görünmü, hayret Sh:»5921 halindeki evvelki zorluklar sıyrılmı ise d e b u k erre d e d aha b üyük b ir e ndie ve hayet Resûlullahın omuzlarına yüklenmi bulunuyordu. O da risalet vazîfesinin hakkıyle telâkkî v e i fasındaki azîm meakkat ve mes'uliyyet endiesi ve giriecei mücahedede muvaffakıyyetin derecesini ve kusur ettii surette Hakk-u halk müvacehesindeki tehlükesini düünmek kazıyyesi idi ki buna «A'bai risalet = Risâlet yükleri» tesmiye olunur. Zira « a6¢ªì¯ ¬¨àÜÈ¢ ¤Ûa ê¡ …¡ bjÇ ¡å¤ ß¡ é ¨£ÜÛa ó’ ‚¤ í bàã£a¡ » mucebince ılim ziyadeleip ma'rifet arttıkça H ayetullah da artıyor, e vvel i yi bilinmiyen nice Âhıret endieleri yüz gösteriyordu. Evvelâ Cibrîle ilk m ülâkatında bütün cühd-ü takatini saran « 6ñ§ £Šß¡ ë¢‡ =ô¨ìÔ¢¤Ûa ¢†í†© ‘ » bir heybet-ü kudretin istîlâsı içinde titremi kalmıtı. Buna tedricen alıtıktan s onra d a e traftan k âfirlerin o z amana k adar görülmiyen ezâ ve cefa ve türlü dedikodularla husumet ve adavetlerini görmee balamıtı ve henüz « 6¡ b£äÛa åß¡ Ùà¢–¡ ¤Èí é¢¨£ÜÛaë » va'd-ü tebliini a lmamı « 6ó¨™¤ŠnÏ Ù¢£2‰ ÙîÀ© ¤Èí¢ Òì¤Û ë 6óÛ¨ë@ ¢ü¤ a åß¡ ÙÛ ¥Š¤î ¢ñŠ¡ 5¨¤ Ûë » va'd-ü tebirlerini telâkkî etmemi ve henüz mufassal ta'limat almamıtı. Bir müddet için dinlendirilmek üzere vahyin fetret ve ınkıtaından dolayı duyduu yalnızlık ve iittii ematetten dolayı da çok mamum olmutu. Bu suretle kendisine yalnız dünyevî âlâm deil, rabbine karı bir günah etmi olmak endiesiyle uhrevî olan gamlar da sarmı, ite bunlar onun sırtına basan ve belini kıracak gibi kemilerini çatırdatıp yüreini sızlatan bir vizir, bir barigirân gibi boynuna yüklenmiti. Cenabı hak, vahyin tevalîsi ve Vedduhanın inzaliyle bunların bir kısmını büsbütün üzerinden atmı, bir kısmını da alıtırmak, kendine ve Âhırete olan kef-ü ıttılâını tezyid eylemek suretiyle tahfif etmi, ondan sonra Dünyayı gözüne sinek kadar göstermiyecek « ò§ ™ì¢È2  bäu é¡ Ü£ ¨Ûa †¤äÇ¡ ¢ 4†¡ ¤Èí ü bî ¤ã¢£†Ûa » dedirtecek derecede kalbine inirah ve nefsine lâhutî bir kuvvet vermi Kur'anın feyzıyle Dünya ve Âhıret nam-u anını, zikir v e h aysıyyetini yükseltmee balamı idi. Onun için buyuruluyor ki: Sh:»5922 4. ›6ÚŠ¤×‡¡ ÙÛ bä¤ÈÏ‰ë Yine senin için zikrini, nam-u anını yükseltmedik mi? -Bir takımlarına verilen ve netice itibariyle haklarında âfet olan öhretler g ibi a leyhe d eil s ırf lehine o larak yükselttik ma'nası ifade edilmek için « ÙÛ » yine z ikre t akdim olunarak tekrar tasrih edilmitir. Zikir burada « 6á¤ ×¢ ¢Š¤×‡¡ é¡ îÏ© b¦2bn×¡ ¤áØ¢¤îÛa¡ b¬ä¤ÛŒã¤a ¤†ÔÛ » gibi eref-ü an ma'nasınadır. Bununla b eraber K ur'an v e f ikir ma'nasına da iaret olabilir. Resûlullahın nam-u anının yükseklii sûrei Bekare d e « ¢3¢¢£ŠÛa ÙÜ¤m¡ » âyetinde geçen « 6p§ bu‰… á¤¢èšÈ¤2 ÉÏ‰ë » mazmunu üzere bütün Enbiya ve rüsül içinde d erecat i le y üksekliidir ki bunun hulâsası nam-u anının namı ilâhîyi ta'kıyb etmesidir. Allah anıldıkça o nun d a a nılmasıdır. Ebu Ya'lînin, bni Cerîrin, bni Münzirin, bni Ebî Hâtimin, bni Hıbbanın ve bni Merduyenin ve Delâilde Ebu Nüaymin Ebu Saıydi Hudrî radıyallahü a nhten tahric ettikleri üzere Resûlullâh buyurmutur ki: Bilirmisin senin zikrini nasıl yükselttim. Allah teâlâ a'lem dedim, dedi ki « óÈ¡ ß p¤Š×¡ ¢‡ ¢p¤Š×¡ ¢‡ a‡a¡ = Ben anıldıkça s en d e m aıyyetimde a nıldın» gça. Bu ise nam-u an yüksekliinin en büyük mertebesini beyandır. Allah denilince Resûlü beraber anılır, « ¢é¨£ÜÛa ü£ a¡ é¨Û¡a ¬ü » denilince beraberinde « 6¡é¨Ü£ Ûa ¢4ì¢ ‰†¥ £àz ¢ß » denilir. « ¤†ÔÏ 4 ì¢ Š£ Ûa É¡ À¡ ¢í ¤åß P›47 ì¢ Š£ Ûa aì¢Èî©Ÿ a ë é ¨£ÜÛa aìÈ¢îŸ© a ë  ›6é¡ ¨Ü£ Ûa ¢4ì¢ ‰ ¥†£àz¢ß a6¦†îè© ‘ ¡ é¨Ü£ Ûb2¡ ó¨1 × ë  P›7é £¨Ü Ûa ÊbŸ a » buyurulmutur. Bu nam-u an, bu beraber zikr-ü yâd ise her yüksekliin fevkındadır. Netekim Hazreti Hassanın u beyti de bu yükseklie iarettir: ë ìÜ2 …ìè’ß é£ÜÛa åß ámb ñìjäÜÛ éîÜÇ ŠËa †è’í à‚Ûa óÏ 4bÓ a‡a éàa óÛa ójäÛa áa éÛ üa á™ë †è‘a æ‡ªìàÛa « aìä¢ ß ¨a åíˆ© Û£ a bè¢£ía b¬í ¡6ó£ j¡ ä£ Ûa óÜÇ æì£Ü¢–¢í ¢énØ÷¡ ¨Ü¬ßë é¨£ÜÛa æ£a¡ b¦àîÜ© ¤m aìà¢ Ü£¡ ë ¡é ¤îÜÇ aì¢£Ü• » Sh:»5923 5. ›a=¦Š¤í¢ Š¡ ¤¢È¤Ûa Éß £æb¡ Ï - « bÏ », fasîha olarak makablinden maba'dine istıkra ve istihad ile tefri' tarzında y âhud f aita'liliyye olarak makablini ta'lîl ile ta'diye suretinde ilerisi için de va'ddir. « æa » o va'di tahkîktir. Va'd, sevkın icabıdır. « ŠÈÛa » de « 4a », fasîha suretinde zâhiren ahd olmak lâzım gelirse de cüzîden küllîye intikal ile hakikatte va'di ifade için istiraka iarettir. T a'lîl s uretinde i se kübrâ demek olduu için dorudan d oru istıraktır. Demek ki ma'na u olur: O erhı sadr, vaz'ıvizir r ef'ı zikir madem ki oldu demek ki o senin çektiin zorlukla beraber büyük bir kolaylık varmı, o halde daha da vardır. Yâhud: Çünkü her zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık vardır. Ondan dolayı seni k olaylıa irdirdik yine de irdiririz. Mehur olduu üzere burada « †È2 », « Éß » ma'nasınadır. Tekarüb, tekarüne tebih olunarak ifade olunmutur. Çünkü o erhı sadr ve vaz'ı vizr, i nkazı zahrden sonra olmutur. Hasılı bu böyle olduu gibi ilerisi için de böyledir. « a;¦Š¤í¢ Š§ ¤¢Ç †¤È2 ¢é¨£ÜÛa ¢3È¤vî, » dır. Bir i dıyk oldukta müttesi' olur. 6. ›a6¦Š¤í¢ Š¡ ¤ ¢È¤Ûa Éß æ£a¡  -Bu da evelkini te'yid ve tekid olmakla beraber istînaf ile va'dden va'de ta'mîm halinde bir te'kiddir. Bunda « 4a » istırak için olmak ıktiza eder. Lâkin evvelki istırak olduuna göre bu ona iaretle ma'hud olur ve öyle demek olur. Evet o her zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık vardır. Ya'ni o zorluk ıktiham edilirse o kolaylıa irilir. Çünkü kolaylıın var o lmasından herkesin de mutlâka ona irmesi lâzım gelmez. O kolaylıa inanıp o zorlua ehemmiyyet vermeyip de Allahın izniyle sabr-ü tehammül eyliyen ona irer. Netekim Velleyli de « ô6 Š¨ ¤¢î¤ÜÛ¡ ¢ê¢Š£¡ îä¢ Ï =ó¨ä¤z¢ ¤Ûb2¡ Ö£†•ë =ó¨Ô£maë ó¨,,ÀÇ¤ a ¤åß b£ßbÏ » buyurulmutur. u halde bundan sonra da bir zorlua tesadüf edersen onu da baka bir kolaylıın ta'kıyb edeceini veya beraberinde bir kolaylık bulunduunu bil, bu va'di tasdık et de o zorluktan yılma, onu da Sh:»5924 inirahı sadr ile karıla. Burada «Éß = ma'a» « †È2 = ba'de» ma'nasınadır. Z ira u sür v e y üsür a zdaddan olduu için ictima'ları câiz olmaz. Bir mahall üzere teakub v e t evarüd ederler. u kadar ki bir mahalle vürudları itibariyle maıyyet ile de mülâhaza olunabilirler. Ya'ni bir cihetten zor görünen bir ey de dier cihetten b ir k olaylık vardır. O eyi o kolay cihetini bularak yapabilen kolaylıına irer. Her usrü bir yüsrün ta'kıyb edeceine i nanmak da o usrün yalnız sonunda deil, beraberinde de bulunan bir yüsür cihetidir. Bu itibar ile husnâyı tasdık eden ve ona göre çalıan mü'minler için her usürde iki yüsür var demektir ki bunun birine dünyevî birine uhrevî demek muvafık olur. Rivayet olunmutur ki Resûlullah sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem b u n âzil o lunca f erah ve sürur ile gülerek çıkmı « å¡ íŠ¤¢í ¥Š¤¢Ç kÜ¡ Ì¤í ¤åÛ » bir usür iki yüsre galebe edemez, « a6¦Š¤ í¢ Š¡ ¤¢È¤Ûa Éß £æ¡a a=Š¦ ¤¢í Š¡ ¤¢È¤Ûa Éß æ£a¡ » diyordu. Bu ma'na ekseriyyetle usrün ma'rife yüsrün nekire olmasıyle i yzah edilmitir ki ikinci usürde ahid ma'nası mülâhazasına raci'dir. Maamafih bu daha ziyade bu âyetlerin üstündeki ve altındaki « bÏ » larla makabline ve maba'dine olan irtibat ve mülâzemesinden münfehimdir. Ahd ise e vvelki u sürde s arih v eya zımnî olan istırakın ahdi olmak ıktiza eder. Her usürle beraber yüsrün bulunabilmesini de iyzah ettiimiz vechile münakaasız olarak anlamak mümkindir. Ya'ni yüsrün varlıı herkes için h usulünü i ktiza etmez. Meselâ kâfire ölüm ve Cehennemde ne kolaylık var? gibi suâl varid olmaz. Cennet vardı amma o iyman etmedi diye cevab verilir. stirak ma'nasına ve iyman artına u da delâlet eyler: mam Mâlik Muvattada Zeyd i bni e slemden r ivayet e tmitirki Ebu Ubeyde, Hazreti Ömer ibni Hattabe (Radiyallahü anhüma) yazmı: Rumun ç okluunu ve onlardan tehavvüfünü, endiesini anlamıtı. Hazreti Ömer de ona: Emmâ ba'dü, u muhakkak ki mü'min bir kalbe herhangi bir iddet inerse Allah teâlâ Sh:»5925 ona arkasından bir ferec verir ve bir usür iki yüsre galebe edemez, diye yazmıtır. M ü'min b ir k albe denilmekle iymanın muktezası olan ıtminan ve sabra da iaret vardır. Onun için s ızlanan m ü'minin Â hıret sevabını zayi' etmesi de bu istıraka münafî olmaz. Bununla beraber hepsinde de hukmün umumu yine Allahın meiyyetiyle mukayyeddir. Tevfîk ondandır. Onun için bu huküm ve va'di hem ileriye ta'mim ve tefri' hem de Allahın lûtfüne irca' s iyakında b uyuruluyor k i: 7. ›o¤ËŠÏ a‡b¡ Ï O halde boaldıın vakıt -ya'ni h er u sre b ir y üsür m üekkeden m ev'ud olduu için bir vazîfeden, bir ibadetten fari olup bir usürden bir yüsre geçtiin, biraz dinlendiin, meselâ aldıın vahyi tebli eylediin, feraizını iyfa ettiin vakıt ›¤k=–¤ãbÏ yine yorul- bitti diye rahata düüp kalma da yine zahmet ıhtiyar bitti dier bir ibadet i çin kalk, çalı, yorul, farz bittiyse nâfileye geç, namaz bittiyse duâya geç, ki yüsür de tezâyüd etsin, ükürde devam etmi olasın. Nasab, ma'lûm ki teabdir. Yüsür a talete s âık olmamalı sa'ye müevvık olmalıdır ki o nun ü zerine d e d ier yüsür terettüb ederek terakkî hasıl olsun. 8. ›Ù£2¡ ‰ ó¨Ûa¡ ë -takdim kasr içindir. Ya'ni ve ancak rabbına ›¤kË¤‰bÏ o halde rabet et.- Her ne umarsan ondan um, undan berideki esbab-ü ılelde veya gayelerde tevakkuf edip kalma, baka m aksada b alanma da bütün mesâınde ancak ona teveccüh et, mütemâdiyen ona doru yürü, ona dorul, bütün lûtuf ve minnet onundur. Onun için sade ni'mete ve esere rabet ile kalmamalı, ni'metten mün'ımi görüp hep ona doru yürümeli, onun için ç alımalıdır. Gayei murad odur. Bu Sûreden u kaideler istihrac olunur « É  £ma¡ ¢Š¤ßü¤a Öb™ a‡a¡ » i sıkıtıı z aman geniler v e « á¡ ¤ä¢Ì¤Ûb2¡ ¢â¤Š¢Ì¤Ûa » Ni'met külfete Sh:»5926 göredir. Ta'biri âharle külfet ni'met ile mütenasibdir ve « p¡ b£î£ä¡ Ûb2¡ ¢4bà ¤Çü¤ a bà£ãa¡ » Bir iten maksad ne ise huküm ona göredir. Allah için çalıan Allaha irer. Bu vechile bu iki Sûre bilhassa Resûlullahın hal-ü anını anlatarak feyzınin daha ziyade ner-ü ta'mimini ve binnetice ni'metten mün'ıme geçerek ancak Allaha rabet e tmesini ıhtar ettikten sonra ekmeli ferdin halinden nevin hâline ve mü'minlerin akıbetinin de güzelliine g eçilerek b u i ki S ûrenin b ir b alanıı olmak ve hukmi Âhıret ile dînin sübutu takrir e dilmek ü zere V ettîni S ûresi g elecektir.